Yami No Tenshi
by Rayziel Nightshade
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a young girl in the forest a few days away from his castle. He doesn't know who she is, or even what she is. All he knows is upon meeting this girl she whispers his name as if she knew him. The girl has been having strange dreams about a mysterius man. Only a single word is ever whispered. "Sesshomaru". What will happen? Will sparks fly? Find out by reading. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Nor do i make any profit off them and this story.**_

 _ **Warning: rated M for possible Lemon in future chapters.**_

 _ **this is my first fanfict. so please dont judge to to harshly. hope you enjoy :)**_

Yami no Tenshi: chapter 1:

it was a beautiful spring evening. The stars were out, shining brightly. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. A beautiful young girl was sitting by a small river. It was her favorite spot to go when she was in distress. Tonight she had awoken from a strange dream. The dream itself was very unsettling for her.

She couldn't quite remember exactly what her dream was about, but the one thing she did remember was a man. Or rather a male yokai. He had long silver hair just passed his knees. His eyes were like mini suns ,which occasionally turned into bloodstained orbs. On his forehead he had a light purplish crescent moon. on his cheeks were two stripes. Almost like claw marks etched into his perfect pale skin. She knew he was a Yokai from the inhuman aura surrounding him. Before she woke up she heard a single word. A name perhaps? "sesshomaru" a voice whispered, before she bolted awake in a puddle of sweat.

The young girl groaned as she tried to clear her mind of the mysterious yokai that plagued her dreams as of late. She didn't understand why she was having this dream and it terrified her slightly. She grabbed her brush and tried to brush her long, silky, black hair. Once she finished brushing, she placed her brush down on her little tree stump. She then turned around and stared into the reflection of herself in the water. Her vibrant violet eyes stared silently back at her.

She lived in the forest on the west side of japan. She couldn't deal with all the noise and violence of being in a human village, so she decided to live in the beautiful forest. She didn't know the name of the forest, but she didn't care as long as it was her home. She had been living in the forest for seven of her eighteen winters. Alone, with no one but herself and the forest creatures. It was like this ever since her own village was destroyed by a large unknown yokai.

After staring at herself for awhile she shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

"Come on Kurashi Hikari. No more day dreaming. time to start the day." She said to herself as she picked herself up to begin her daily routine. Which consisted of cleaning up her sleeping gear, hen hunting for breakfast. After that she would clean up the remains and thank the Kami's for providing the meal. When she finished that she would do some hiking.

Today she decided to take a longer hike than normal. She loved listening to the birds sing their sweet little tunes as they danced between the trees. She began to hum her own little tune as she skipped down a path, stopping every so often to gather some herbs. She usually liked to gather herbs to create healing remedies to keep on hand in case she ever got sick. She also used the herbs to create tools to protect herself from any Yokai dumb enough to attack her.

As she was picking some deadly nightshade, she heard a voice of a little girl. The little girl was giggling and speaking cheerfully to someone. However, Kurashi could not hear what she was saying. Then she heard another voice. This one was a deeper more masculine voice.

"Rin, do not wander too far. This One does not want to search after you." The deep voice said.

"Yes mi'lord." The cheerful little girl's voice sang.

Kurashi then heard rustles in the bushes to the right of her. She quickly dove behind a tree to avoid being seen by whom ever was coming. Moments later, a little girl popped out of the bushes. The little girl looked no older than 7 and had black hair down to the middle of her back. She wore a white and orange patched kimono with a green sash holding it together. The girl, who Kurashi presumed was Rin, was running around with her arms spread out. She looked as if she was trying to imitate a bird soaring through the skies. Kurashi watched the little girl with complete fascination. Never in her seven winters of living in this forest had she seen a human, much less a child roam around in her forest. Only animals and low level Yokai seemed to travel in her forest. So, naturally Kurashi admired the little girl.

Suddenly, there was a low growl behind her, followed by a cold and sharp blade pressing against her throat. Kurashi froze in fear. She hadn't even notice anyone besides the little girl near her. No smell, or aura had give her the indication until she felt the blade on her throat. She had been caught completely off guard by the figure behind her.

"Do not move. Or else This One will remove your head from where it stands wench." A deep voice growled behind her. She recognized the voice as the voice that was talking to the girl, Rin. Not listening to the threat, she turned to face her attacker. She wanted to look into the eyes of the man who caught her off guard. However, to her great disbelief and to her horror she was staring into the eyes of one she hoped she'd never see. Her eyes widened in fear and recognition as she whispered a single word.

"Sesshomaru?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Nor do I profit from this story.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this please leave a review saying so. :) Or if you didn't enjoy this let me know as well. Its good to have some feed back so I know I'm doing something right. :) Thank you and enjoy!**

Yami no Tenshi chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood there in confusion as the young girl before him whispered his name.

"does this one know girl?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he pressed Bakusaiga deeper into her throat. A small drop of blood appeared staining his blade. "well? Answer, girl. This one does not like to be kept waiting." The girl reeked of sudden fear. But instead of replying to his question, the girl fainted. Sesshomaru caught the girl before she hit the ground. He looked at the girl, but could not recall ever meeting her.

After a moment of staring at the girl, he put away Bakusaiga. He decided to carry the girl back to the campsite where the were staying for the night. He felt as though he shouldn't leave the mysterious girl alone while she was unconscious. He called to Rin and told her to come back to the camp. He didn't want anything to happen to his companion while he was studying the girl.

As he returned to his little clearing a small green imp-like creature flung himself at Sesshomaru. The imp was crying, which annoyed Sesshomaru immensely. He held out his foot, and the imp landed head first into it. Then Sesshomaru stepped on him and squashed the imp into the ground.

"Shut up Jaken. This one does not wish to deal with you right now. Why don't you go hunt us some dinner? We are having a guest eat with us and this one thinks she will be hungry when she awakens. Take Ah-Un and Rin with you." Sesshomaru growled at the imp. The imp, Jaken bowed lowly and left, taking Ah-Un and Rin with him.

Then Sesshomaru was alone with the strange girl. He placed her down on his Mokumoku, close to the fire so she didn't freeze, and watched her carefully and closely. He couldn't seem to figure out what she was exactly. She smelt of human, as well as Yokai, but she didn't see to be a hanyo. Like his irritating half-brother, Inuyasha. Before she had fainted, he noticed something off her eyes. They were an inhuman vibrant violet color. They were unlike any human eyes he had ever encountered. It both fascinated and infuriated him. Unable to resist any longer, he went to touch the girl. But before his hand touched her face a strong gust of wind forced himself to jump back from the girl.

His first thought went to Naraku's minion, Kagura the wind demon. However, she had been dead for a long time now. He looked around and saw no one. There was also no scent of another demon within range of him. He looked to the girl, "could that strong wind come from her?" he thought. Carefully he glided up to her and tried to touch her again. To his confusion, he could stroke her skin. As his fingers touched her face, she began to stir. He quickly retracted his hand and took a step away from her. Then slowly her eyes opened to reveal her violet eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the long wait for this chapter. how ever its not exactly finished yet. i will try my best to finish it for you.

as always... disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters from the show.

if you enjoy the story feel free to let me know. or if you hate it tell me. any reviews are welcome. thank you and enjoy this new chapter.

CHAPTER 3

Kurashi woke up feeling very comfortable. It felt like she was floating on a cloud. She didn't want to move, but see could feel cold eyes staring at her. So, she opened her eyes slowly to see just who or what was staring at her. At first, she was nothing, but then as she scanned the tree tops she spotted a man. On closer inspection, she saw it wasn't a man but a Yokai. By the way he held himself he looked to be a Diayokai. He was partially hidden by the branches so she couldn't see him clearly.

Suddenly she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. The Yokai from her dreams was real. She couldn't believe this. She began frantically searching her bag for anything that would help fend off from a Yokai. She could tell from her dreams that this Diayokai was not one to be messed with. Kurashi was terrified, she had never met a Diayokai before. She had only ever heard stories and rumours. They all depicted the Diayokai to be cruel and nasty. They were powerful and had the tendency to hate humans. Killing and raping the women of lesser blood like they were common whores were what the male Diayokai loved to do.

After Kurashi couldn't find anything to ward off the Yokai, she looked down to find she was still in her hankimono _(half-kimono)_ and nu-bakama _(pants)_. This slightly confused her, but she was happy that the Yokai didn't do anything to her. She carefully got off the white fur she had been placed on and walked towards the tree the Yokai was sitting on. She gathered her strength and spoke to the Yokai.

"I demand to know who you are and what you are doing in my forest." She barked at the figure in the tree.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. This woman had dared to demand things of him. No one had ever been brave enough to do something like that. This woman angered him. So instead of answering her question, he bared his teeth and growled a different response.

"watch your tongue wench. Its rude to talk to one of this one's status like a common filthy human."

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then dug through her bag for something, though Sesshomaru couldn't tell for what. All he could smell was a variety of herbs emanating from her satchel. Then she smiled when she found what she was looking for. But before he could sniff out what it was she tossed a small bottle of something at him. The minute it touched his skin, it felt as though his flesh was on fire, and was being peeled away from his bones. Sesshomaru howled in pain. He looked at the girl and his beast roared to life.

Before he could stop himself, he had the girl pinned to the ground, with her hands above her head. She looked up at him with fear and a hint of something he couldn't quite figure out. Though it made his beast roar with rage and oddly desire. He managed to reign his beast in before it did anything else to the girl. However, he didn't let go of the girl, in case she had more of that deadly herbal blend. In a low growling voice, he spoke,

"what did you just throw at me wretch. Poison?"

His face was inches from hers. She figured her mixture of wolfbane, deathly nightshade and the crystalized blood of a lesser venomous snake Yokai would knock the man out, or at least stun him long enough to flee. But the potion barely affected the Yokai. He had her pinned in an awkward position. Her hands were pinned above her head, while the rest of her was pinned by his body. "this is it." She thought, "this is where I lose my virginity. And to a Yokai at that." She could see the beast in his eyes craving her skin. The red eyes had said it all. His beast wanted to tame her wild spirit, to claim her as its whore. But instead of feeling depressed or defeated, to her utter horror, she felt aroused. She could keep it from the demon, but a part of her wanted him to take her. Kurashi was disgusted with herself, though she made certain the Yokai couldn't sense it.

The Yokai spoke to her with a growl. He demanded that she tell him what was in her potion. She grinned and decided she wasn't going to tell him. Instead she looked him in the eye and spat in his face. He jumped back in surprise, but not far enough to release her from his grip. When he wiped his face, he looked at Kurashi with pure rage. She could feel it pouring off him in waves. For a split moment, she knew she had screwed up royally.


End file.
